1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video game apparatus and a game program memory medium therefor, and more particularly to a video game apparatus which generates, and supplies to a display, an image signal to display a player object existing on a land object in a virtual three dimensional space by virtue of, say, player object data and land object data, and to a game program memory medium to be used therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In a conventional video game machine, when a player wishes a player object to, say, jump, the player presses a jump button on a controller so that the CPU causes the player object to jump in response to jump button operation. That is, when the player object is caused to jump over an obstacle, such as a hollow or hole, the player is required to press the jump button in timing of at a front of the hollow or hole while manipulating a move direction instructing means, such as a joystick or cross button. However, there may be a case that the player object be unsuccessful in jumping across the obstacle, as the timing may be of pressing the jump button, or the player object position, in operating the jump button. That is, skillful operation with a jump button has been required to make the player object jump up and get across an obstacle.
Meanwhile, complicated button operation has been needed to cause the player object to perform other actions than jump, (e.g. opening and closing a door or going up stairs, etc.). The player might be placed in difficulty to play a game with enjoyment of game progression because of his or her attention stuck to button manipulation.
Such games, called action games, are becoming more difficult to play year by year. They are too difficult for the player. In particular, there is a trend for beginners to sidestep from the games of such kind.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel video game apparatus and a program memory medium to be used therefor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a video game apparatus which can effect complicate camera control with a simple program, and a game program memory medium to be used therefor.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a video game apparatus which can effect complicate camera switching over, and a game program memory medium to be used therefor.
A video game apparatus according to the present invention is a video game apparatus for generating, and supplying to a display, an image signal to display a player object existing on a land object in a virtual three dimensional space by processing image data for the player object and land object, the video game apparatus comprising: a player object image data generating means for generating player object image data to display a player object; a land object image data generating means for generating land object image data to display a land object, wherein the land object image data includes a camera code; a plurality of virtual cameras previously set up in order to shoot the player object existing in the virtual three dimensional space; a camera code detecting means for detecting the camera code in relation to a position of the player object; a camera selecting means for selecting one of the plurality of virtual cameras in accordance with the camera code; and an image signal generating means for generating an image signal due to shooting the player object by a virtual camera selected by the camera selecting means.
In a preferred embodiment, at least one of the plurality of virtual cameras is a movable camera which can follow a movement of the player object. In such a case, the image signal generating means includes a movable camera control means to control the movable camera.
Also, at least one of the plurality of virtual cameras is a zoom camera. In such a case, the image signal generating means includes a zoom camera control means to control the zoom camera. Incidentally the land object includes a partition wall to partition a part of the virtual three dimensional space. In the case where the player object is allowed to move passing through the partition wall from one to another side of the partition wall, the zoom camera is provided on the other side of the partition wall. The zoom camera control means controls the zoom camera such that the zoom camera shoots in different forms the player object having moved to the other side. Specifically, the zoom camera is controlled such that the zoom camera shoots over a comparatively wide range including the player object immediately after the player object have moved to the other side and thereafter shoots a comparatively narrow range including the player object.
Also, the video game apparatus generally uses a storage medium to previously store a game program or image data. A storage medium according to the present invention is a storage medium to be applied to a video game apparatus for generating, and supplying to a display, an image signal to display a player object existing on a land object in a virtual three dimensional space by processing image data for the player object and land object, and stored with a program to be processed by an information processing means included in the video game apparatus, the memory medium comprising: a player object image data generating program for generating player object image data to display a player object; a land object image data generating program for generating land object image data to display a land object, wherein the land object image data includes a camera code; a plurality of virtual cameras previously set up in order to shoot the player object existing in the virtual three dimensional space; a camera code detecting program for detecting the camera code in relation to a position of the player object; a camera selecting program for selecting one of the plurality of virtual cameras in accordance with the camera code; and an image signal generating program for generating an image signal due to shooting the player object by a virtual camera selected by the camera selecting program.
The game program storage medium is formed with an image data area so that player object data and land object data can be stored on the image data area. The player object data includes polygon data representative of shapes and animation data representative of action states. The land object data includes polygon data representative of shape and attribute data. This attribute data includes a camera code or program control code. The game storage medium further includes a program to process image data so that the video game apparatus cam put forward a game according to the image data and program taking account, as required, controller data given from a controller. On a display screen is, in turn, displayed a game image shot by the virtual camera that the player object exists on a land object in the virtual three dimensional space.
When the player object approaches a relevant land object or exists on the land object, the detecting means (or program) detects a program control code or camera code contained in the land object image data. Consequently, the camera selecting means (or program) selects a particular virtual camera designated by the camera code. The image signal generating means (or program) controls a selected virtual camera, thus generating an image signal.
According to the present invention, one of a plurality of virtual cameras can be selected in accordance with a program control code or camera code contained in land object image data. It is therefore possible to simplify a camera control program. Conversely speaking, complicate camera control can be effected by a simplified program.